


9 баллов по Бофорту

by Berkeley



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Angst, Canon Era, Fights, Loneliness, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: Пятьдесят лет назад империя Марлия одержала победу в войне. Элдийский народ был объявлен демонами, ущемлен в правах и осужден на медленное вымирание. Лорд Тайбер, пытаясь спасти остатки когда-то великой нации, внес в правительство законопроект о вольноотпущенниках. Дабы обрести свободу, Эрен Йегер решается стать химерой в Шиганшийской Яме смертников, но у распорядителя свои планы на проблематичного бойца.





	9 баллов по Бофорту

**Author's Note:**

> total!AU от канона, но все равно спойлеры, физическое насилие, смерть второстепенных персонажей, ненадежный рассказчик (совы не то, чем кажутся), упоминание каннибализма, массовых захоронений, геноцида and all that jazz, а также отсылки к древним культам, старым богам и прочим лишайникам
> 
> Задание: лишайник (одиночество)
> 
> бета sant@_lucia

_Но скоро поднялся против него ветер бурный,  
называемый эвроклидон. [1]  
Деяния апостолов 27:14_

Империя Марлия,  
Остров Парадиз,  
Округ Шиганшина.  
854 г.

Шторм пришел в Шиганшину ранним утром. Затопил набережную, прогулялся по крышам и отправился мародерствовать дальше за Стену, прихватив с собой марлийский флаг. Как тому на замену подняли новый, Эрен уже не видел: в тюремных камерах окна не предусматривались.

Сколько ему еще сидеть в промозглой клетушке, он тоже не знал. Облизав пересохшие губы, Эрен вытянул ноги. С потолка умиротворяюще капала вода.

Утро явно не задалось. Да что там говорить, последние полгода не задались. С того самого дня, как на борт дирижабля «Чинвад» вместо него поднялась Анни, похоронив все его шансы выбраться с острова. [2] Возможно, сейчас она прогуливалась по приморской набережной Либерио или пряталась от солнца в уличных кафе вместе с Бертольдом, в прошлом Гигантом из Шиганшийской Ямы, а ныне почетным гражданином Марлийской империи, вернувшим себе право на родовое имя и возможность состариться рядом с любимой женщиной.

«Не всем же так везет», — Эрен даже смотреть не стал на тень,  
высунувшуюся из замшелой стены.

Сова, наконец, вернулся. На этот раз он исчез почти на день, бросив на прощание: «Отлучусь по делам», — хотя какие дела могут быть у призрака, кроме как волочиться следом и досаждать живущим, Эрен не представлял.

«Я вижу, ты переехал, пока меня не было. Отличное местечко. Нюхаешь мочу?»

— Здесь не пахнет.

Сова неверяще покачал головой и вылез из стены полностью. Прошелся до двери камеры, а затем вернулся к Эрену и сел на корточки, заглядывая ему в лицо.

Впервые Эрен повстречал Сову восемь лет назад. Той осенью бомбисты из «Возрождения Элдии» взорвали Яму. Ее восточная стена, ворота и трибуны — все вмиг обрушилось. Неразумные титаны расползлись по арене, пожирая паникующих зрителей. Выбравшихся наружу через пролом пары девиантов хватило с лихвой, чтобы утопить в крови соседние к Яме жилые кварталы.

Позже в песнях воспели, как захлебнувшуюся смертью Шиганшину спас капитан карательного отряда. Пятерка воинов в черном выследила и уничтожила всех сбежавших титанов.

Город медленно залечивал раны. Завалы разобрали, жертв похоронили. Молчаливые строители, чей цвет кожи напоминал Эрену обжаренные зерна кофе, начали масштабную перестройку. Старый форум снесли, над главной ареной возвели купол. Яма с ее многочисленными уровнями погрузилась глубоко под землю. Словно муравьиный лев она ощетинилась снаружи тройным кольцом стен, приготовившись защищаться от неизвестного врага. Ее новым распорядителем назначили героического капитана из песни.

На шестой год обучения Эрена хозяин Ямы приказал сравнять с землей аллею Героев. Статую народного освободителя Хелоса снесли, окружавшие ее величественные платаны срубили. Эрен пошутил тогда, что распорядитель ведет священную войну со всеми деревьями, которые выше него ростом. Выпоротая задница болела еще несколько дней.

Он обнял свои колени и показал Сове язык.

«Хорошо быть дураком, наверное. Всегда хорошее настроение», — Сова пытался развлечь его, как умел.

Эрен знал, кому он пытался подражать. В горле запершило, злой смех рвался наружу. Кто же мог предположить, что в итоге подле него останется лишь неприкаянный призрак с замашками старшего брата.

— Все, что осталось от моей прежней жизни, — воспоминания.

Эрен затемно сбегал из дома. Ветер тревожил раскидистую крону, пружинили ветви под ногами, но он упрямо забирался на самый верх. Древесный ствол под его ладоням казался теплым и слегка гудел, словно там под корой протекала какая-то таинственная, скрытая ото всех жизнь. Эрен никогда не падал с этого платана, не получал капризной веткой по лицу. Порой ему мерещилось, будто дерево разговаривает с ним, но открывались ворота казарм, и все становилось неважным.

По мощеной брусчаткой дороге, прозванной коридором смерти, ровным строем шли на форум одетые в красную кожу химеры, пряча свои лица под масками с ярким оперением. Звенели трубы, ликовала толпа, девушки бросали цветы. В воздухе пахло жареным мясом, вином, пряностями, но сильнее всего пахло розами. Стоили они дорого, но на счастье Эрена росли в городском парке. Он старательно прятал исцарапанные руки за спину и волком смотрел на мать. Та и ругалась, и уговаривала, да все без толку. Пока одним весенним вечером отец не принес домой сморщенные луковицы в маленьком мешке. Он высыпал их на стол, показал, как правильно очистить, и уложил в ящик.

— Это гладиолус. Цветок воинов. Маленький меч, — отец не улыбался, только глаза за стеклами очков лучились светом, — так его называли на древнем языке. В книгах пишут, что эти цветы выросли на месте, где пленённые воины отказались сражаться и убивать друг друга, за что были казнены завоевателями.

Первые ростки появились на исходе весны. Длинная плеть стремилась к небу, напоминая Эрену узловатую палку, а вовсе не благородный меч. С каждым днем спрятанные в жестких листьях почки набухали, пока не раскрылись к середине лета. Белоснежные цветы с зубчатой каймой по краю и ярко-красной сердцевиной покачивались на ветру и источали сладкий аромат. Эрен ждал того заветного дня, когда прозвучит гонг к началу игр, и он бросит химере в маске пса букет цветов.

Ночью зарядил дождь, перешедший под утро в противную морось. Он выбежал из дома, опасаясь, что тот побил тяжелые гроздья соцветий. Цветы действительно полегли на землю, но не дождь стал тому причиной. На разноцветной подушке уродливой грудой громоздилось нечто. Оно было целиком покрыто прозрачной слизью, как пленочный пузырь, в которых рождаются щенки. Внутри него ворочались ошметки, напоминающие изуродованные человеческие тела. Словно кто-то долго жевал их, а потом выплюнул за ненадобностью. Эрен замер, чувствуя, как желчью наполняется рот. В ушах молоточками стучала кровь, и ему казалось, будто земля дрожит под его ногами. Вдруг в склизкую стенку мешка уперлась ладонь. Эрен протянул руки и разорвал еще теплую мембрану. На влажную землю в потоках зловонной жижи вывалилось тело.

Он резко проснулся. Присутствия Совы не ощущалось. Эрен с трудом разлепил пересохшие губы и позвал его. На языке все еще оставался медный привкус крови.

За дверью громко переговаривались. Сперва Эрен решил, что ему померещилось, но низкий с хрипотцой голос мог принадлежать лишь одному человеку.

— Вытащи голову из задницы и открывай.

Эрен непроизвольно сжал кулаки. Прекрасно. Только его тут и не хватало.

Засовы лязгнули, и по темному полу камеры растеклась лужица мягкого света. В дверном проеме появилась коренастая фигура стражника.

— На выход!

Эрен пощипал себя за затекшие ноги и медленно поднялся. Перед глазами танцевали фиолетовые кляксы.

— Пошевеливайся, кому говорят!

Его немного вело. Хотелось пить, есть и смыть с себя засохшую кровь. Но он не сомневался: раз уж главный распорядитель Ямы спустился лично за проблемной химерой, то не судьба Эрену скоро вернуться в свою комнату.

Ривай стоял напротив камеры и в свете аварийных ламп казался еще моложе. Красноватый отблеск заретушировал темные тени под глазами, спрятал недовольные складки возле рта. Эрен всей кожей ощущал этот мертвый взгляд, инспектирующий многочисленные ссадины. Губы Ривая изогнулись в подобии кривой усмешки, словно увиденное полностью его удовлетворило.

— Разойтись!

Стражники ретировались стремительно, словно за ними пришли из органов общественной безопасности.

— От тебя одни проблемы, Эрен.

Эрен усмехнулся и приготовился к хлесткой отповеди, но продолжать Ривай не стал. Подошел ближе и протянул фляжку в суконном футляре. Колебался Эрен недолго, взял её за ремешок, избегая лишних прикосновений.

Судя по весу, флягу наполнили. Ривай выразительно поднял бровь, но Эрен предпочел остаться в его глазах неблагодарным сопляком. Перекинув ремешок фляги через плечо, он нервно почесал шею и уставился на Ривая, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений. Ривай только головой покачал, как если бы маленький демарш Эрена действительно его огорчил.

— Идем.

Шел Ривай не спеша. Эрен разглядывал его украдкой. Сегодня Ривай предпочел форме гражданский костюм, зачесал волосы назад, оружия на виду не имел. От него пахло лошадьми и крепким табаком. Эрен мог только догадываться, по каким делам он отлучался из Ямы.

Они миновали еще одну конторку молчаливых стражников, подъемник и добрались до самого конца коридора. Здесь Эрен, знакомый почти со всеми тюремными камерами, не бывал. Вспомнились отчего-то рассказы Армина о тайных лабораториях Ханджи, сокрытых на нижних уровнях.

Сливающаяся со стеной дверь, возле которой остановился Ривай, могла вести только в чулан. Учитывая одержимость своего спутника чистотой и дисциплиной, Эрен ожидал получить швабру, ведро и распоряжение драить полы до мозолей на руках. Но Ривай достал связку ключей и некоторое время возился с замком.

Эрен переступал с ноги на ногу, от скуки разглядывая его бритый затылок. Издалека доносились отголоски чужой болтовни, за стеной гудели работающие механизмы.

Дверь распахнулась без скрипа, словно кто-то следил за тем, чтобы петли всегда были смазаны. Внутри приветливо плескалась темнота.

— Если свернешь себе шею, оставлю тебя здесь, — честно предупредил Ривай.

Лампочки над головой Эрена моргнули пару раз и загорелись мертвым светом. Под ногами оказался верхний пролет винтовой лестницы, и каменные ступеньки уходили глубоко вниз. Ривай уже спускался, опираясь левой рукой о стену. Эрен тяжело вздохнул и двинулся следом.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Перед уходом Эрен еще раз проверил Армина. Замотанный в кокон из двух одеял, тот спал. Ночью он снова бредил, а очнувшись — улыбался и врал. Рассказывать, почему он пытался покончить с собой, по-прежнему отказывался. Эрен испробовал все: и уговоры, и шантаж. Армин продолжал фальшиво улыбаться и повторять, чтобы тот перестал о нем беспокоиться.

Эрен почесал зудящий на виске порез. Скрывать чужое безумие с каждым днем становилось все сложнее. Его собственное тело медленно восстанавливалось после двойной нагрузки, и сколько он протянет еще, пока сам не окажется в пасти титана, Эрен не знал. Идти к Риваю и докладывать, как лично вытащил из горла Армина грязную губку, которой подтирали задницы в общей уборной, он тоже не собирался. Слишком уж хорошо он помнил, чем обернулись прошлые доклады. Не такой судьбы желал он Армину. [3]

Спускаясь в нижний гипогеум, Эрен надеялся на случайную встречу с Ханджи. Ему и надо-то было лишь самую малость: поймать ее и уговорить на несколько дней передышки, не привлекая к этому особого внимания. [4]

Внизу царил хаос. Освещение на нижних уровнях еще не починили, вместо привычных ламп горели керосиновые светильники. У приемного желоба скопилось несколько телег. Сюда же подняли клетки с «любимцами». Обычно вялые из-за полумрака неразумные титаны не доставляли особых проблем, но сегодня клацали зубами в попытках цапнуть кого-нибудь из смотрящих за ними бестиариев.

Здесь же, между телегами и клетками, крутился пьяный — и от того еще более дурной — капитан Верман, то ли ведающий разгрузкой телег, то ли препятствующий ей. До Эрена донеслись его обещания кого-то повесить и ответные угрозы капитана Закариуса вздернуть самого Вермана, если тот сейчас же не уберет с дороги чертовы телеги.

Ханджи пронеслась мимо, на ходу раздавая поручения, следом за ней едва поспевал Моблит. Эрен не успел и руки поднять в уставном приветствии, как она уже скрылась за группой бестиариев и принялась разнимать капитанов.

Эрен отошел в закрепленный за ним закуток подземного лабиринта, опоясывающего арену по кругу, где переоделся, сбросил обувь и приготовился нацепить маску, когда Ханджи, в очередной раз пробегая мимо, остановилась и приложила ладонь ему ко лбу:

— Ты плохо выглядишь, Эрен. Опять кошмары?

— Нет, капитан.

Ханджи недовольно поджала губы, а Моблит дипломатично промолчал, заинтересованно разглядывая каменную стену.

— Разумеется, нет, — Ханджи словно готовилась показательно оттаскать его за уши. — Пока ты не научишься признавать свои слабости, ничего серьезней сортировочных боев распорядитель тебе не доверит.

Эрен проглотил уже готовые сорваться возражения. Ханджи не торопилась убирать прохладную ладонь с его лица, продолжая профессионально осматривать. Эрен открыл рот шире и послушно показал язык.

— Капитан, есть кое-что, — пробормотал он, но Моблит вдруг перебил его, осторожно тронув Ханджи за плечо.

— Бои сейчас начнутся.

Ханджи оставила Эрена в покое и обхватила Моблита за шею, деловито взлохматив его идеально причесанную шевелюру.

— Все присматриваешь за мной? Так, Моблит?

Моблит прижал к себе папку посильней и притворился мертвым помощником, но с Ханджи подобное не работало. Эрен спрятал улыбку за хриплым и весьма подозрительным покашливанием, спасая Моблита от дальнейший поползновений.

— Эрен, — ее внимание снова вернулось к нему, — зайдешь вечером в лабораторию.

Эрен кивнул, пытаясь ничем не выдать своего облегчения. Ханджи, казалось, не заметила его волнения.

«Тебе сегодня везет, — Сова стоял в коридоре, ведущем к подъемнику, внимательно изучая свои ногти. — Как думаешь, в чем тут подвох?»

Пара знакомых химер прошла сквозь Сову, и он недовольно поморщился. Эрен заметил, что тот не любил, когда ему напоминали о собственной бестелесности.

Прозвучали первые удары гонга. Последний подъемник на арену еще не отправился, ждали только его. Эрен отдал честь и развернулся, но Ханджи окликнула его вновь. Она выглядела озабоченной и даже в чем-то виноватой, будто на ее плечах лежала ответственность за все, что произошло в его жизни. Эрен замер, ожидая чего-то еще кроме сочувствующего взгляда, но Ханджи махнула рукой и отпустила его.

— Удачи.

Эрен успел запрыгнуть на поднимающуюся платформу в последний момент. Слегка покачнулся назад, но чья-та рука крепко схватила его за плечо, уберегая от падения.

— Ты в порядке?

На Эрена участливо смотрел незнакомец в форме марлийского офицера, возрастом чуть старше его самого. Его волосы выгорели, а кожа потемнела от длительного пребывания на солнце, отчего еще ярче казались светлые глаза, обрамленные густыми ресницами. Лицо казалось смутно знакомым, словно они виделись когда-то. Эрен никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что на правом плече незнакомца под одеждой прячется шрам в виде креста.

— Да, — если у марлийского офицера хватило благородства не дать упасть демоническому отродью, то и он, в свою очередь, обязан проявить вежливость. — Спасибо.

Незнакомец слегка склонил голову и отошел на другой край платформы. Странности на этом не закончились.

Подъемник доставил их к восточному выходу на арену. За аркой открывалась присыпанная песком площадь, поражающая своими размерами. Его невольный спутник слегка растерялся, не зная, куда идти, и теперь уставился на Эрена в неком замешательстве. Очевидно, он не совсем понимал, где оказался. Эрен чертыхнулся про себя.

— По правому коридору до конца. Там лестница.

Ее редко использовали. Узкая и крутая, она вела через осушенный ров на первый зрительский ряд. Во время ученичества он частенько спускался по ней и пару раз даже пересчитал ступени собственной задницей, удирая от охраны. Не сдержавшись, Эрен добавил:

— Лестницы в Шиганшине коварны.

— Как и подъемники. Я учту. — Эрен решил не отвечать. Он достаточно раздразнил судьбу на сегодня. Обведя большим пальцем распахнутую пасть своей маски, он закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и надел. — Подожди!

Эрену оставалось только гадать, что же еще понадобилось марлийцу.

— Как тебя зовут?

— У химер нет имени.

Марлиец нахмурился, а затем широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя ровные белые зубы.

— В армии говорят, что вам отрезают языки, но ты отлично разговариваешь.

Эрен не хотел оставлять последнее слово за ним, но прозвучал второй удар гонга. Достав меч, он вышел на арену.

Сегодня трибуны пустовали, даже самый верхний ярус, куда пускали всех желающих. Тенты над зрительскими рядами скатали, а дающие немного прохлады фонтаны не работали. Немилосердно палило солнце. За пару часов цветной песок арены накалился и теперь кусал его за босые ноги. Положенные церемониалом благовония догорали, но пересилить стойкий запах крови не могли.

Купол тоже убрали, значит, планировали выпустить на арену титана для травли. Это объясняло присутствие на подиуме и четверых, затянутых во все черное, карателей, и окружающую их группу кадетов в полной боевой экипировке. По сравнению с ними он — облаченный в красную кожу и маску четырехглазого пса — чувствовал себя дурацкой страшилкой, которой пугают непослушных детей. [5]

Эрен слегка замедлил шаг, высматривая среди карателей их капитана с повязкой водоворота на рукаве. Но Микаса еще не вернулась, или же ее задержали. Эрен надеялся на второе, а еще надеялся, что она не забыла об их обычном месте встречи и не держит на него зла. В прошлый раз они плохо расстались.

Связку элдийцев для сортировки построили напротив ложи главного распорядителя, над которой заботливые руки рабочих натянули белую ткань и расставили на столах выпивку с закусками. Место Ривая пустовало. Эрен, следуя правилам, встал перед ложей и ткнул себя кулаком в грудь, приветствуя отсутствующего распорядителя и его гостей, но те продолжали неспешную беседу, не обращая на него внимания.

Нил Доук монотонно зачитывал список осужденных и перечислял совершенные ими преступления, пока Эрен занял положенное место. Прикрыв глаза, он читал про себя единственную молитву, которую еще помнил.

Тишина настораживала. Эрен и не догадывался, насколько привык к оглушительному вою толпы. С тех пор, как Анни выиграла у него на Жатве, ему досталась сомнительная честь влезть в шкуру любимого толпой палача. Марлийцы не жалели ни цветов, ни окрашенного киноварью ритуального песка. Его прозвали кровавым штормом и выбили чертово прозвище на наружной стене Ямы рядом с другими именами химер. Почтенные граждане оставляли по монете за каждого убитого им элдийца. Сова пошутил однажды, что если переплавить все пожертвованные горожанами деньги, можно будет отлить настоящую статую. А потом еще противно смеялся, когда Эрен потирал костяшки, сбитые в кровь от удара об стену.[6]

Если бы не злость, он бы давно уже рехнулся и последовал за Армином по скользкой дорожке безумия. Хотя — Эрен усмехнулся — он разговаривал с мертвецом, что явно не свидетельствовало о его крепком душевном здоровье.

По правилам Ямы осужденным элдийцам предлагали на выбор оружие: мечи, копья, ножи, лук со стрелами; сумевшие продержаться против химеры три раунда подряд становились сами кандидатами в химеры, проигравшие либо возвращались на арену «неразумными» титанами, либо их сбрасывали через ворота смерти в мертвецкую под Ямой. И если раньше Эрен не сомневался, то сейчас уже не знал, какой из вариантов милосерднее.

Сухой зной обжигал гортань. Жадный песок арены лакал льющуюся кровь не хуже, чем последний пьяница вино. Эрен механически двигался, запретив себе думать о чем-то большем, чем смена позиций. Размах, выпад, смертельный удар, лучше сразу в сердце или горло, чтобы долго не мучался. Без улюлюкающей толпы, жаждущей зрелищ, дело продвигалось гораздо быстрее.

Последней в связке осталась девчонка. Смуглая и поджарая, с умными глазами и россыпью веснушек на симпатичном лице. Когда-то белое платье превратилось в грязные лохмотья. Эрен не хотел гадать, что с ней успели сделать до того, как она попала сюда. На ее шее висела позорная бирка с надписью «самозванка». Он наблюдал, как она выбрала набор ножей и, зажав в ладонях несколько, имитируя когти зверя, вышла на огороженный ринг.

Он приглашающе махнул рукой, разрешая ей первой нанести удар. Обычно его жест сопровождал рев возбужденной кровью толпы. Девчонка бросилась вперед, пытаясь достать его незащищенные доспехами ноги, но слишком медленно. Эрен занес руку для удара.

Гонг к досрочному окончанию боя прозвучал внезапно. Эрен кинул сочувствующий взгляд на посветлевшую лицом девчонку. Глупая, лучше бы ты умерла здесь и сейчас.

Он бросил свое оружие на песок и оставил ринг. Как полагается, встал напротив ложи распорядителя, прижав правую руку к сердцу в уставном приветствии.

Ривай, соизволивший, наконец, появиться и занять свое место, недовольно кивнул, впрочем, Эрен не помнил ни дня, чтобы тот был хоть чем-то доволен. Если бы он мог, то бросил бы чертовы мечи ему в рожу.

Рядом с Риваем сидела миниатюрная молодая женщина с миловидным лицом, сжимающая в руках веер. Скорей всего, это она попросила остановить бой. И если Ривай согласился на подобное, то гостья занимала весьма высокий пост. Странное поведение Ханджи, как и забредший не туда марлийский офицер, становились более понятными.

— Отличный выбор, госпожа Рейсс, — равнодушно отозвался Ривай и махнул рукой. Девчонку вывели с арены. Эрен ожидал приказа также убраться с глаз долой — его работа закончилась.

— Химера, почему прекратили бой? — чужой вопрос застал его врасплох. Эрен удивился и обернулся в поисках идиота, не знакомого с правилами Ямы.

Идиот сидел на нижней скамье и вид имел весьма примечательный. Его одежда не сочеталась между собой и, даже более того, вводила в некое замешательство. Белоснежный костюм с летней шляпой больше подходил для званых обедов, а высокие ботинки на толстой подошве годились для путешествий по бездорожью, как и армейский нож, выглядывающий из правого голенища. Ухоженная светлая бородка и очки в вычурной оправе выдавали в нем ученого-натуралиста, которому место за кафедрой, а не на подиуме рядом с отрядом карателей.

Веселье и разговоры в ложе распорядителя прекратились. Эрен всей кожей чувствовал прилипшие к нему чужие взгляды. Ответить гостю — навлечь на себя неприятности, не ответить — навлечь еще большие.

— Ваше родовое имя?

«Не отвечай этому клоуну!» — Прежде Сова никогда не вмешивался в происходящее, предпочитая оставаться наблюдателем и иногда язвительно посмеиваться над его ошибками. Теперь же он встал рядом, словно щит, и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Почему не отвечаете на вопрос?

Все испортил Ривай. Подперев кулаком склоненную голову, он смотрел на Эрена, и губы его складывались в леденящую кровь вежливую улыбку.

— Разрешаю говорить.

Со стороны казалось, будто распорядитель питает к нему особое расположение, если позволяет открыть рот на арене, но Эрен знал, что тот не упустит ни единой возможности напомнить ему, чего именно он лишился, став химерой.

Эрен поклонился и, прижав кулак к груди, безмятежным голосом продекламировал три основных закона Ямы.

— У меня нет языка, права выбора и имени.

— И мозгов, судя по всему, тоже нет, — его собеседник встал со скамьи. — Сочувствую вам, господин Аккерман.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Ривая. Не отводя от Эрена насмешливого взгляда, он нанес очередной удар, заставив кровь в его жилах похолодеть.

— Не стоит, замкомандира Йегер. Я сочувствую вам гораздо сильнее. Не мое путешествие оказалось напрасным.

Кто-то из гостей весело расхохотался. Эрен плохо слышал, о чем они разговаривали дальше. В голове билось только одно. Ривай знал его родовое имя, так почему он ему ничего не сказал?

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Вечером арена превращалась в страну сквозняков и безымянных теней. Слухи о призраке, тренирующемся тут по ночам, будоражили воображение младших учеников. Они пересказывали друг другу байки за ужином в общем зале.

Раньше Эрен не проходил мимо малышни, если те обсуждали новую историю. Он нарушал правила и усаживался за их стол. Зловещим шепотом рассказывал о встречах с призраком и закономерно получал настоящий подзатыльник, если поблизости оказывался Ривай. Шутки ради, Эрен притворялся, будто чужой удар силен, чтобы посмотреть, как Ривай неверяще покачает головой и, пряча усмешку, пройдет дальше к возвышению, где за длинным столом ужинали капитаны.

Малышня хихикала, старшие смотрели на его чудачества снисходительно, и легко верилось, будто на самом деле все они просто дурачатся, а по завершению школьного дня эти дети с глазами стариков вернутся домой.

Эрен поднял голову, разглядывая равнодушное небо. Где-то там, высоко скрытый от всех в вязкой темноте, проплывал дирижабль. Интересно, на что похожа Яма, если смотреть на нее сверху? Напоминает ли она уродливую и ненасытную тварь, затягивающую своим клейким языком в утробу глупых мотыльков, привлеченных светом ее ночных огней?

Было время, когда вместо окрашенного песка десятки босых ног топтали простую землю. Именно здесь Ривай учил его сражаться и убивать.

— Я так и знала, что найду тебя здесь.

Микаса стояла, поеживаясь на ветру.

— Опять младшие станут болтать, что на арене живет призрак.

Он стянул с себя пиджак и набросил его Микасе на плечи.

Сейчас арена пустовала. Песок, пропитавшийся за день кровью, смели в специальные камеры под ареной. Молчаливые тени химер, как и полные рвения младшие, давно покинули тренировочную площадку, бои остались в уходящем дне, и капитан Захариус закрыл входы. Только Эрен остался сидеть в тени колонн. Ветер, проникающий сквозь щели, кружил в воздухе мелкий песок.

— Держи. Не видела тебя за ужином.

Микаса в длинном платье, с туго заплетенной темной косой и в наброшенном на плечи его пиджаке напоминала сейчас Эрену печальную женщину с портрета в личных комнатах Ривая.

Отвечать на незаданный вопрос он не стал. Молча развернул брошенный ему на колени увесистый сверток. Внутри лежал ломоть белого хлеба, посыпанный семечками, кусок солонины и самое настоящее яблоко.

— Где взяла?

Журить его за то, что он болтает с набитым ртом, Микаса не стала.

— Тебе не понравится, если я скажу. Ешь.

Спорить Эрен и не собирался. Он действительно проголодался. Когда Микаса достала из-за пояса медицинскую фляжку, Эрен сперва не поверил. Он даже вытащил ее из суконного футляра и провел пальцем по гравировке.

— Только не говори мне, что ты и ее сперла. Что ты будешь врать, если он заметит?

Микаса пожала плечами. Когда ты племянница главного распорядителя Ямы, многие вещи становятся гораздо проще. Многие, но не все.

— Эта вещь принадлежит тебе, и было неправильно ее забирать.

Эрен благодарно кивнул, покрутил яблоко в руках, а затем разломил его пополам. Микаса попыталась отказаться, но сдалась и вгрызлась в твердый зеленый бок.

— Ветер усиливается, — она придвинулся ближе, и теперь их плечи соприкасались. От ее волос приятно пахло цветочным мылом.

— Хочешь поговорить со мной о погоде?

Яблоко оказалось до горечи кислым, и Эрен догрыз его исключительно из упрямства.

— Если продолжишь в том же духе, говорить скоро будет не о чем, — Микаса выдержала многозначительную паузу, — и не с кем.

— Ты никогда не думала о профессии школьного учителя? — Микаса легонько пнула его по лодыжке, но Эрен усмехнулся и продолжил. — Стала бы воспитывать в свое удовольствие.

Микаса вздохнула, а затем положила голову ему на плечо.

— А ты никогда не думал жить долго и счастливо?

Эрен переплел их пальцы, удивляясь, какой светлой, почти белой казалась ее кожа по сравнению с его собственной. Ссориться он не хотел, пусть и считал ее внезапный отъезд на материк настоящим предательством.

— Пообещай мне не делать глупостей и дождаться моего возвращения.

Эрен закрыл глаза, медленно считая до десяти.

— Армин может его не дождаться.

Микаса подняла голову и посмотрела на него так, как будто он опять все испортил. Возможно, она была права.

— Ты понимаешь, что если тебя поймают, ты простым карцером не отделаешься. Прости мне мое плебейское желание видеть тебя живым и относительно здоровым.

— У меня нет выбора, и ты это знаешь.

— Есть! — Микаса не собиралась сдаваться. — Мертвецы не должны тащить за собой живых.

Эрен резко поднялся, сжимая кулаки. Иногда он забывал, что они из разных миров. Он — элдийская химера, сражающаяся на арене за право вернуть свободу, она — капитан отряда карателей, у которой не может быть неправильных друзей.

Когда Микаса повторяла эти самые слова, Эрен ничего не мог с собой поделать. Спрятанные глубоко воспоминания возвращались и обжигали сильнее, чем пар из раскаленных тел титанов на арене.

Ривай стянул с себя рубашку и бросил кому-то из старших.

После обеда снова накрапывал мелкий дождь. Земля под ногами вдоволь напилась воды и превратилась в отвратительную кашу. Эрена изваляли в ней уже дважды, а он все продолжал улыбаться.

Распорядитель редко баловал личным присутствием на тренировках, оставляя физическое воспитание и духовные наставления юных оболтусов на Мике Закариуса. Но когда он снисходил до тренировочных боев, Эрен вызывался добровольцем. Сердце то замирало от восторга, то колотилось как ненормальное. Его раз за разом опрокидывали на землю, но он упрямо поднимался и продолжал драться, пока ноги не переставали его держать. Цель оставалась неизменной — достать Ривая, но тот уходил от захвата, опрокидывал его навзничь, выбивая из легких весь воздух. Эрен верил тогда, что вся эта возня доставляет его наставнику не меньшее удовольствие, чем ему самому.

Он поднялся и потряс головой, возвращая ясность. В ушах еще звенело от хитрого удара локтем. Эрен поспешно вытер рукавом рубашки лоб, но лишь больше размазал по лицу грязь. Глаза наблюдавшего за ним Ривая горели азартом.

— Третий раунд! — Капитан Закариус сбежал от холодного дождя под растянутый над сидениями тент цвета охры.

— Ривай Аккерман против Эрена Аккермана! — Томас, которого через три года титан перекусит пополам на арене, перевернул клепсидру.[7]

Согласно официальным документам Эрен носил фамилию распорядителя, как и все, кто попадал в Яму на обучение и не помнил своего родового имени.

— На кого желаете поставить? — капитан Закариус не пренебрегал возможностью разбавить ход тяжелой тренировки дружеским пари.

Эрен как прилежный ученик немедленно вытянул руку вверх.

— На него, — он указал на стоящего под дождем Ривая.

Капитан разгладил свои пшеничные усы и потянул носом воздух.

— Запахло чьим-то провалом. Не находите ли, юные господа?

Юные господа неприлично заржали. Легенды об удивительном нюхе Мике Закариуса разносились далеко за пределы арены. Он частенько говорил, что по запаху может предсказать далекое будущее. Про будущее Эрен сильно сомневался, а вот вещи более прозаичные капитан почти всегда угадывал.

— Что ж, — Ривай размял плечи, и Эрен прикипел взглядом к трем изогнутым линиям на влажной коже. Слухи обернулись правдой. Вечный круговорот жизни, клановая татуировка Аккерманов, красовалась на его правом плече. [8] — Я поставлю на тебя. Не подведи, Эрен.

По телу разлилось глупое тепло. Дрался Ривай безжалостно, как и учил. Наотмашь.

— Если твой противник человек, помни о том, что ему больно так же, как и тебе. Его руки и ноги не длиннее твоих. Он не достанет тебя, если ты соблюдаешь дистанцию. Не ставь все на один удар, бей не останавливаясь. Долго не раздумывай, как будешь его атаковать. Чем проще твоя атака, тем лучше. Чем быстрее, тем удачней. Не дай ему времени подумать, без конца наноси удары. Неважно, чем ты будешь его бить, просто бей и не останавливайся. Короткий удар в грудь не слабее размашистого. Ударь его в глаз или в нос, бей по рукам и коленям. Нападай с разных сторон. Хватай за одежду и волосы. Твои удары должны быть подобны дождю. Никогда не смотри, какой из них достиг цели. Бей его так, словно бьешь по мешку. Ты пришел не соревноваться, Эрен. Ты пришел драться за свою жизнь. Понял меня?

— Понял, — говорил Эрен и харкал кровью.

Ривай протягивал руку и поднимал его с земли, удерживая под плечи и спину. Болело все от макушки до пяток, перед глазами плясали разноцветные пятна. Именно в такие моменты Эрен мог невзначай уткнуться носом в чужое плечо, вдыхая запах разгоряченного тела. Ривай тащил его на себе к Ханджи, а после молча наблюдал, как та тщательно обрабатывает многочисленные раны и осуждает за излишнюю жестокость с учениками. Сам Эрен молчал, сил не оставалось даже промычать, чтобы Ривай и не думал его жалеть. Ривай же, дождавшись окончания перевязки, сжимал своими горячими ладонями его плечи и, склонившись низко, тихо извинялся.

Вот почему, встречаясь с ним на арене в следующий раз, Эрен просил:

— Не сдерживайтесь.

— Хорошо, — обещал ему Ривай, демонстрируя очередную серию ударов, ведущих к смерти.

Их бои становились все более продолжительными и кровавыми. Эрен поначалу и не заметил, как на тренировки начали заглядывать другие капитаны Ямы. Случалось и так, что в коридоре его останавливал кто-нибудь из старших офицеров и демонстрировал пару хитрых приемов. Эрен кивал и пробовал, а после опять оказывался на земле.

Тот тренировочный бой под дождем стал особенным. Эрен впервые ушел от захвата Ривая, схватил его поперек туловища и опрокинул вместе с собой на землю. Ривай лежал под ним, не предпринимая попыток ни атаковать, ни даже пошевелиться. Его рука сама потянулась к чужому лицу. Осторожно прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к горячей щеке, Эрен вытер испачканную в грязи кожу. Ривай смотрел на него насмешливо и в то же время печально. Странная горечь разлилась во рту от этого изучающего взгляда. Эрен чувствовал, как под его ладонью гулко билось сердце наставника и, сам не понимая зачем, прильнул к нему еще ближе.

После того случая Ривай стал учить его драться на мечах, затем сражаться с двумя мечами, а год спустя ему выдали УПМ.

Эрен прикусил себе щеку, проклиная себя прошлого. Ему стоило быть благодарным Риваю, ведь, читая его словно открытую книгу, тот не перешел последних границ. Все его безумные желания так и остались несбывшимися мечтами одного глупого сопляка.

Шел шестой год обучения. На весенних испытаниях Эрен попал в пятерку сильнейших учеников, уступив лидерство лишь старшему по возрасту Марселю. Армин сказал, что ему просто не повезло с судьями, намекая на излишнюю требовательность распорядителя. Эрен отмахнулся, но при мысли о том, что он небезразличен Риваю, внутри все болезненно сжалось.

На крышу они попали через секретный ход. Микаса знала, как открыть один из тайных проходов на самый верх восточной стены арены. Тихо посмеиваясь и придерживая друг друга в опасных местах, они добрались до внешней галереи. Невзирая на попытки друзей его остановить, Эрен пролез в зазор между балками и замер на узеньком перешейке снаружи Ямы. Посторонние звуки смело сухим ветром. Закружилась голова, но страха Эрена не чувствовал, только азарт. Уцепившись одной рукой за балку, он повис над бездной. В сгущающихся сумерках один за другим загорались огни.

Вот засветилась цепочка фонарей вдоль судоходного канала, и вспыхнул разноцветными огнями дворец наместника на холме. Сотнями точек расцвел ночной рынок, поблескивали и переливающиеся гирлянды бродячего театра из Хизуру, разбившего свой шатер по соседству с аллей Героев. Освещенные улицы извилистыми венами оплетали марлийскую часть города и обрывались у высокой часовни, где начиналось элдийское гетто.

Грязным лишайником оно разрослось на самом краю, сдерживаемое кольцом высокого забора из проволоки. Робкий свет то вспыхивал, то гаснул в окнах домов, словно спасительные огни маяка в чернильной темноте. Эрен не заметил ни гвардейцев, охраняющих главный вход в закрытую зону, ни патрульных, несущих дозор на ее узких переулках. На том месте, где раньше стоял его дом, теперь построили новое здание. Эрен сглотнул и отвернулся.

«Что? Клятвы отомстить убийцам и разрушить марлийскую империю не будет?» — деликатности, равно как и сочувствию, Сову при жизни не учили, или же после собственной смерти он забыл, что это такое.

— Моих родителей убили элдийцы, — Эрен не сомневался, что Сова услышал его тихий шепот.

«Это неправильный ответ, мальчик».

Эрен хотел спросить его, так какой же ответ верный, но передумал. Постояв еще немного, он вернулся назад к друзьям и, опережая упреки в сумасбродстве, встал перед Армином.

— Ты — следующий, — но Армин только отрицательно покачал головой.

— Могут заметить с лодок, тогда Микасе попадет.

Искусственная протока соединяла Яму с судоходным каналом города. По ней доставляли провиант, различные механизмы и осужденных. Движение лодок не прекращалось даже в ночное время. Эрен сомневался, что кто-то из лодочников действительно станет присматриваться к теням, мелькающим на самом верху Ямы, и даже хотел поспорить, но Микаса его опередила. Она подошла к нему и встала так, чтобы загородить от ветра. Эрен чертыхнулся про себя и, схватив ее в охапку, поставил прямо перед собой.

— Не страшно, — тихо отозвалась она. Ее волосы танцевали на ветру и, словно жесткая проволока, царапали щеку Эрена.

— Не хочешь подстричь? — Эрен протянул руку и дернул ее за прядь.

— Эрен, ей по статусу не положено ходить как мальчишка, — Армин поднялся с корточек и, немного потоптавшись на месте, все же решился сделать несколько шагов вперед. — Микаса, море в той стороне?

Вопрос Армина застал ее врасплох.

— Да. Но отсюда его не увидишь. Очень далеко и стена.

— Заберемся на нее завтра и проверим!

— Эрен! — теперь они кричали на него вдвоем.

— Я шучу. Тише вы, тише, услышат. С лодок, — подразнил их Эрен, но поднял вверх руки, признавая поражение.

— Никто нас не услышит.

Армин ошибался. Их услышали и едва не поймали. Так Эрен оказался в одиночестве посреди северного крыла Ямы. Здесь находился рабочий кабинет Ривая.

Выше уровнем располагались личные комнаты капитанов, за исключением Ханджи, — та предпочитала нормальным условиям проживания свои лаборатории и зверинец. Нижние два этажа занимали библиотека с архивом. В конце коридора за потайной нишей имелась лестница, уводящая к тренировочным площадкам. До спасения ему оставалось сделать несколько шагов.

Эрен остановился посреди коридора перед приоткрытой дверью. Он знал, что Ривай не запирался, если засиживался за работой допоздна. Возможно, это было не самое удачное из его решений, но Эрен дважды постучал и вошел.

Верхний свет не горел, а старинная лампа на самом краю стола почти потухла. Ривай не говорил, почему не выкинул этот хлам, а Эрен мог только догадываться, имела ли рухлядь на столе отношение к женщине, чей портрет висел на стене. У него скопилось множество вопросов к Риваю. На некоторые из них тот отвечал подробно, не жалея времени на объяснения, другие попросту игнорировал. Эрен надеялся, что этот он не оставит без ответа: «Вы гордитесь мной, капитан?». Если сразу не отправит чистить конюшню за прогулки по коридорам в неурочное время.

Слабый огонек лампы мигнул и окончательно погас. Комнату затопили сумерки. Ривай сидел в дальнем кресле у окна, никак не реагируя ни на погасший свет, ни на проникшего в его кабинет словно вор Эрена.

— Капитан, — он одернул сам себя.

«Так и будешь стоять? Спит твой капитан, — Сова уселся на заваленный стол. — Будешь дураком, если не заглянешь в его бумаги, когда еще так повезет».

— Ты можешь заткнуться? — попросил Эрен без особой надежды на сотрудничество.

«Могу», — отозвался Сова и замолчал.

Эрен покачал головой, не веря тому, что назойливый мертвец его послушался. Стараясь не налететь на разбросанные по комнате тюки, он без приключений добрался до кресла, где спал Ривай.

Тот откинулся в кресле, вытянув ноги в сапогах и уронив голову на плечо. Шейный платок, с которым Ривай не расставался, висел на спинке кресла, верхние пуговицы рубашки были расстегнуты. Руки его спокойно лежали на животе. В полумраке Эрен заметил перевязанную белой тканью правую ладонь. Куда отлучался Ривай и где поранился, Эрену оставалось только гадать.

Он кончиками пальцев невесомо дотронулся до чужого лба. Тот показался Эрену слегка горячим, и, не задумываясь, он прижался к нему губами. Отец говорил, что надежней этого способа определить температуру тела без термометра люди не придумали. Кожа под его губами была самой обычной, немного теплой, но отнюдь не горячей. Ривай дышал глубоко и размеренно.

Осознав, что он натворил, Эрен резко отшатнулся. Он попятился, но запнулся о чертов тюк и при падении случайно задел Ривая ногой. И если Ривай не проснулся бы от шума, то внезапный тычок разбудил бы кого угодно.

Эрен зажмурился и приготовился к отборной ругани, уж ей-то Ривай никогда не брезговал, но в комнате по-прежнему было тихо. Возможно, ему повезло? Эрен приоткрыл один глаз и столкнулся с суровой реальностью — он лежал на полу, а Ривай сидел в кресле и смотрел на него с большим интересом.

— Ты идиот, — Эрен даже спорить не стал, планируя поскорее удрать и не объяснять, как он здесь оказался. — Что ты сейчас пытался сделать? — Ривай схватил его за руку и потянул на себя.

Эрен, больно ударившись локтями о жесткие подлокотники кресла, нелепо распластался на чужом теле. Ноги его оставались на полу, а лицо прижалось к груди Ривая. Тонкая рубашка под его щекой пахла знакомым ему мылом, словно Ривай надел ее час назад и она еще не успела напитаться десятками различных запахов.

— Ничего, — прошептал он в эту чертову рубашку, ощущая, как напряглись мышцы под его весом. Ривай напоминал монолитную статую из камня, а не живого человека из плоти и крови.

— А не похоже, — также тихо отозвался Ривай. Он все еще придерживал его за спину. Кожа загоралась в тех местах, где ее касались горячие ладони, и предательский жар медленно растекался по телу. Эрен с ужасом осознал, что его собственный член наливается кровью и упирается в штаны.

— Эрен, я жду, — Эрен проклял свое сошедшее с ума тело, Ривая с его низким голосом и горячими руками, и снова попытался сбежать, но Ривай оказался быстрее и усадил его обратно на пол между своих разведенных ног.

— Итак, — пусть Ривай и ослабил хватку на его запястье, но руку не отпустил.

— Итак, — повторил за ним Эрен, ругая себя на звенящую пустоту в голове, не дающую выдумать даже самую простую небылицу. Он вскинул голову и уставился на Ривая. Губы у того изогнулись в легкой ухмылке: судя по всему, дурацкое поведение Эрена здорово его позабавило.

— Рассказывать ты не собираешься? — Ривай склонился к нему. Он, наконец, отпустил его руку, но только для того, чтобы вплести собственные пальцы в его волосы. Эрен обреченно наблюдал, как медленно приближается к нему лицо Ривая, и замер, когда горячие губы прижались к его лбу. Похоже, что он проснулся гораздо раньше.

Эрен обхватил его за плечи, не уверенный в том, что именно хочет сделать: остановить Ривая или наоборот обнять. Он все еще колебался, а тот уже накрыл его рот своим. Эрен закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь волне ощущений. Ривай обвел языком его верхнюю губу, прикусил нижнюю, оторвался, словно ждал ответа от Эрена, и, не дождавшись, прикоснулся снова, но теперь более настойчиво. Его губы оказались сухими и горячими. Эрен глухо застонал в этот жадный рот и укусил его сам за верхнюю губу. Ривай тут же потянул за его волосы, запрокидывая голову назад, и углубил поцелуй. Эрен не отставал, целовал как ненормальный, впившись пальцами в чужие плечи. Руки Ривая прошлись по его спине, добрались до ремня и вдруг остановились, удерживая привставшего Эрена на месте.

Микаса ощутимо ткнула его кулаком в плечо, возвращая назад из воспоминаний. Она стояла рядом, и Эрен в который раз удивился тому, как сильно она вытянулась за последний год. Теперь они почти сравнялись в росте.

— Не молчи.

Эрен не знал, каких еще слов ждала от него Микаса. Очередной клятвы не вмешиваться в происходящее? В прошлом они уже обещали друг другу непременно добраться до моря, сесть на корабль и путешествовать по миру. И чем все обернулось? Микаса пошла во внутренние войска и дослужилась до капитана южного карательного отряда, как когда-то Ривай. Он же сам стал живым мертвецом, чтобы, пройдя дорогой небесного очищения, выйти из Ямы свободным. А Армин медленно сходил с ума, так и не побывав в безымянном порту, построенным конгломератом Азумабито в честь победы над островом Парадиз. [9]

— Ты помнишь, как мы встретились?

— Сегодня у нас вечер воспоминаний? — Эрен хотел съязвить про мешок с блевотиной в цветочной клумбе, но то, как Микаса смотрела на него — с затаенной болью и волнением — его остановило. — Конечно, помню.

— Тогда скажи мне, что ты делал на набережной?

— О чем ты говоришь? — Эрен ее совсем не понимал.

Элдийцам запрещалось свободно передвигаться по марлийской части города. Он бывал по ту сторону канала лишь несколько раз, когда отец брал его с собой в больницу для обязательных инъекций.

— О том, как ты убил тех двоих титанов. Разорвал их голыми руками.

Эрен улыбнулся.

— Не помню, чтобы я убивал каких-либо титанов в детстве.

— Он прав, — Микаса покачала головой, отказываясь ему верить. — Ты совсем ничего не помнишь.

Эрен разозлился. На себя, на нее, на весь этот неуместный разговор. Он прекрасно помнил тот день. Микасе исполнилось десять лет, как и ему. Ее семья приехала в Шиганшину погостить: врачи настоятельно советовали матери Микасы, носящей под сердцем второго ребенка, сменить климат.

В то время должность главного распорядителя еще занимал Кенни Аккерман. Он-то и снял для семейства домик на набережной канала, когда отец Микасы наотрез отказался занимать гостевые комнаты в жилом корпусе Ямы.

Накануне летних игр ее мать почувствовала легкое недомогание, и на показательную травлю титанов в честь годовщины победы Империи отец Микасы отправился один. Ривай обмолвился потом, что все сидящие в главной ложе гости погибли почти сразу и никто их них не мучался. Скорей всего он врал.

О том, что случилось с ее матерью, Микаса никогда не рассказывала. А ее саму проглотил титан, один из тех, кто сумел выбраться из Ямы через пролом в город. То, что Микаса выжила, стало чудом, на которое никто не надеялся.

Прежде Эрен не знал, что титаны, набив брюхо до отвала, срыгивают человеческие останки, освобождая свою утробу для новой партии. В окровавленном существе, сидящем на подушке из изуродованных голов и оторванных конечностей, Эрен едва признал человека.

— Единственный титан, которого я помню, выблевал тебя полуживую на нашу клумбу, а потом сожрал мою семью и еще полквартала, пока не пришел карательный отряд твоего дяди. Так кого, говоришь, я там разорвал?

Микаса потянула его за рукав рубашки.

— Эрен, не злись, пожалуйста. Меня никогда не ел титан. Ты успел спасти меня.

— Хочешь сказать, что я выдумал все это? Титан не разрушил мой дом и не сожрал родителей?

— Ты рассказываешь мне свой кошмар. — Эрен замолчал, заставляя себя выслушать ее до конца, каким бы бредом ни казалось ему все то, о чем она сейчас говорила. Они дружили половину его жизни, и, наверняка, у Микасы имелись веские основания вести себя так. — Я хочу рассказать тебе свой. Хорошо?

Эрен хотел отцепить ее пальцы от своей рубашки, но в последний момент передумал.

— Впервые я увидела тебя, когда доктор Йегер пришел осмотреть мою маму. Ты не стал заходить в дом, сказал, что подождешь на улице. Я на тебя разозлилась, решила, что ты такой же, как все мальчишки в этом городе, раз не хочешь играть с девчонкой. А ты сидел на скамейке в нашем саду и смотрел на проплывающие по каналу лодки. Я следила за тобой и не понимала, чем они тебя так заинтересовали. Обычные же лодки, но ты все смотрел не отрываясь. Второй раз мы встретились в больнице. Родители оставили меня в приемной твоего отца, а сами ушли. Ты вышел из кабинета и, заметив, что я совсем замерзла, отдал мне свой шарф.

— Микаса, подожди. Ты что-то путаешь.

— Нет. Я ничего не путаю. Я тогда еще ничего не знала, и, когда титаны появились на набережной, то ужасно испугалась. Мама спрятала меня у лодок, но не успела спрятаться сама. Ее схватил мелкий титан и откусил ей голову, а потом… Он бросил маму, как какой-то мусор, и пополз по мостовой словно волк. Откуда пришел тот другой, огромный титан, я не знаю. Он прошел мимо людей, он охотился только на титанов. Я видела, как он порвал пополам того мелкого, убившего мою маму. Когда на набережной появился еще один, он и его сломал пополам. Я думала, что, покончив с ними, этот огромный примется за меня, но он опустился на колени посреди улицы и зарычал. Его огромное тело окутал белый пар, такой горячий, что обжигал лицо. Я не знаю, зачем я вышла из своего укрытия, но, когда пар немного рассеялся, я увидела тебя. Ты торчал из тела титана. Я никогда такого не видела. Я бросилась к тебе и обожглась, вот здесь, — Микаса указала на тонкий, почти незаметный шрам у правого глаза. — Когда до нас добрался Ривай, от твоего титанического тела остался только огромный скелет, но и он медленно испарялся. Ривай взял с меня обещание никому не рассказывать об увиденном. Он забрал тебя с собой. Так ты стал Эреном Аккерманом, еще одним учеником в Яме.

— Если все было так, как ты рассказываешь, то почему я ничего из этого не помню?

— Не знаю. Возможно, ты запретил себе вспоминать.

— Не думаю, что такое можно взять и забыть. Умей я по собственной воле превращаться в титана, давно бы уже это сделал и сбежал с острова.

Дальнейший разговор не имел смысла. Эрен стащил с плеча фляжку и вложил ее в руки Микасе.

— Эрен, послушай меня, — Микаса попыталась его удержать, — когда в элдийце пробуждается титан, это необратимый процесс. Пока ты не перешел последнюю границу, есть надежда. Ривай, он хочет тебя защитить.

— Защитить? — Эрен замотал головой. — Ты плохо знаешь своего дядю, Микаса. А я, — он отвернулся, — похоже, перестал понимать тебя.

Он ушел с арены не оборачиваясь.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Его первая травля обернулась кровавой бойней.

Титанов подняли на арену в огороженный загон для тренировки. Сони и Бин, прозванные в Яме многоразовыми титанами, сегодня проявляли несвойственную им агрессию. Неразумным тушам, вроде этих двоих, обычно требовалось провести какое-то время на свету, чтобы очнуться от спячки и начать полноценно охотиться на людей, поэтому первыми на травлю отправлялись либо совсем уже безнадежные ученики в Яме, либо первокурсники из южного кадетского корпуса. Если первой паре что-то и грозило, то лишь обосанные от страха штаны. Но сегодня тренировку словно прокляли.

Четырехметровый Сони вдруг резко подпрыгнул и откусил голову заходящей на удар Ильсе Лангнер. Ее напарник, неудачно маневрируя, прошел по самому краю загона и влетел в защитную сетку. Наблюдающие за ходом тренировки инструкторы успели вытащить его до того, как рядом клацнули челюсти бросившегося с другого края загона Бина. Сони еще некоторое время изучал упавшее на песок обезглавленное тело Ильсе, а затем протянул лапищи и усадил его напротив себя. Труп сидеть отказывался, так и норовил завалиться обратно на песок. Тогда Сони, ухватив за край окровавленного плаща, отволок тело к каменной ограде и усадил там.

От подобного зрелища стоящего рядом с Эреном Томаса вывернуло наизнанку. Сзади кто-то глумливо протянул что-то о слабеньких на желудок элдийцах, будто ничего серьезного, кроме обблевавшего собственные сапоги ученика, и не произошло.

Эрен не стал оборачиваться. Будущим марлийским офицерам из южного кадетского корпуса было плевать, что до того, как стать титаном, Сони рос в одной деревне с Ильсе.

— Не отвлекаемся.

Эрен почесал ноющий под ремнями устройства пространственного маневрирования кровоподтек. Отличное напоминание о собственной нерасторопности.

Петра Рал работала с ними вот уже несколько дней подряд. Ее понижение в должности с заместителя командира карательного отряда до инструктора группы выпускников «Шиганшийской школы» показалось Эрену весьма странным. Но сама Петра недовольства не показывала, доступно объясняя правила травли и особенности работы в парах. Скорее всего, это ее назначение было временным.

На стелы, напоминающие зубы огромного зверя, забралась следующая пара учеников. Каменные столбы возвышались по обе стороны арены почти на тридцать метров и оканчивались где-то у середины второго яруса трибун.

Для маневрирования вдоль загона с титанами шли деревянные щитки для крюков устройства пространственного маневрирования. Упавшие в загон ученики могли добраться до спасительного выхода сами, воспользовавшись несколькими укрытиями. Капитан Закариус рассказывал, что к подобным уловкам прибегали лишь в Шиганшийской Яме. Новшество ввел Ривай после того, как нескольким титанам, оказавшимся особо шустрыми, удалось схватить маневрирующих за тросы и сбросить вниз.

Заметившие новую добычу Сони и Бин потянулись к стелам. За тех, кто сейчас готовился продемонстрировать свою выучку хладнокровного убийцы, Эрен не переживал. Ставшие химерами два года назад Райнер и Бертольд уже обзавелись личными табличками на наружной стене.

Тем временем тело Ильсе подцепили специальным багром и утянули к люку, ведущему в камеру, куда сбрасывали трупы погибших.

— Эрен, Томас! — Петра махнула рукой, — приготовьтесь! Следующими идете вы.

Тренировочная травля отличалась от настоящей лишь тем, что титана оставляли в живых, но кто-то из людей обязательно умирал.

Томас шел вторым, Эрен первым, отвлекая на себя титанов. Согласно плану, отработав три полных круга, ученики менялись ролями. Один из них становился приманкой, другой — уборщиком. Почему левая катушка в устройстве пространственного маневрирования Томаса вдруг отказала, разобраться позже не получилось. Часть механизма вместе со здоровенным куском плоти Томаса оторвал Бин. Злиться на тупоголового титана, которого раздразнила до этого предыдущая пара химер, не имело смысла. Титаны занимались тем, что у них получалось лучше всего, — наказывали за глупость неудачников. Вот и повисший на одном тросе Томас стал для них всего лишь легкой добычей. Не впечатайся он так сильно в щиток, — возможно, сумел бы отсечь трос и приземлиться на песок, а там до спасительного люка всего ничего, каких-то несколько метров. Древний демон Земли, чьи статуи украшали ворота павших, оказался ненасытной тварью и одной смертью сегодня не нажрался.

Пусть Эрен ушел уже далеко, но бросать напарника он не хотел. Плюнув на гневные окрики инструкторов, он, заложив почти мертвую петлю в воздухе, на полном ходу рванул обратно. Сперва он ослепил глаза Бину, затем рубанул по тросу у основания катушки и подхватил Томаса. Тяги хватило добраться до заградительной сетки, перемахнуть через нее и кубарем приземлиться на пустующие зрительские трибуны.

Вся его форма пропиталась чужой кровью.

Эрен уложил Томаса на пол между рядами, вспоминая те крохи, которым успел научить его отец. Но в голове звенела пустота, и все, что он смог, это содрать с себя грязный плащ и попытаться перетянуть им огромную рану.

Эрен догадывался, что все его старания уже бесполезны, но продолжал упрямо затягивать узел на импровизированной повязке. Скользкие от крови пальцы не слушались. На лице у Томаса застыло удивленное выражение. Он не успел ни испугаться, ни осознать, что умер. Сухие слезы наворачивались на глаза, а в горле стоял ком. Эрен отказывался верить, что все закончилось вот так. Еще несколько дней назад Томас в общей столовой делился с младшими учениками своим величайшим секретом.

— Если на тебя нападает кто-то сильный, озлобленный и дурной, — Томас всем своим видом давал понять, что говорит об Эрене, — лучший способ противостоять ему, — он понижал голос, и младшие ближе склоняли головы, прислушиваясь, — это со всей дури дать ему по яйцам, и — ноги, ноги, несите мою жопу!

Эрен протянул руку и закрыл ему глаза. Потом устало откинулся назад и запрокинул голову на сиденье: по серому небу медленно ползли дождевые облака.

Когда до них добралась Петра, она, не размениваясь на объяснения, сразу отвесила ему оплеуху.

Ривай…

Ривай же отправит его чистить конюшню за бессмысленное геройство и неподчинение приказу несколько дней спустя, а тогда он сказал только одно:

— Умойся. От тебя воняет.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

На арене Армин носил маску грифа. Приключись его болезнь с ним раньше, Эрену не удалось бы так долго выдавать себя за него. Кто-нибудь непременно заметил бы их отличия в росте, телосложении и поведении.

После Жатвы, когда на борт «Чинвада» поднялись Райнер и Бертольд, Армин начал заметно меняться. Будто тайные силы, дремавшие в нем до этого момента, пробудились и медленно перестраивали его тело, превращая в настоящего воина. Иногда в его взгляде или случайно брошенных фразах мелькало нечто чужеродное, словно изнутри Армина выглядывал кто-то другой. И Эрену казалось, что вот еще мгновение — и у него получиться узнать тень, скрывающуюся внутри его друга, но ощущение исчезало прежде, чем он успевал нащупать след.

Несколько раз, когда они прогуливались по саду, примыкавшему к северной стене Ямы, Армин обмолвился, что его преследует один и тот же сон. В нем он видел мир с невероятной высоты. Над его головой пронзительно кричали чайки, а внизу черными волнами разливалось неспокойное море. Десятки рыбацких лодочек и несколько суденышек побольше стремились к берегу, будто их преследовало чудовище или нагонял шторм. Во сне собственное тело казалось Армину невероятно легким, полным теплого воздуха словно воздушный шар. Иногда он вспоминал, как в детстве ему снились похожие яркие сны, в которых он летал. Тогда он пытался раскинуть руки и взмыть в небо, но ничего не получалось. Сзади подкрадывалось нечто и вонзало в его шею кол, и от этой боли он и просыпался.

Эрен посоветовал ему поговорить с капитаном Ханджи: она следила за физическим и душевным здоровьем химер. Марлийское правительство хорошо заботилось о тех, кто выбирал дорогу «небесного очищения» и исправно выплачивал кровавую дань на представлениях в Ямах.

И сейчас, выходя на арену в маске грифа, Эрен порадовался неизменным правилам Ямы: на арене не болтать, маску не снимать, общаться с другими бойцами знаками. Все это облегчало его задачу.

Ривай по-прежнему занимал свое место в распорядительской ложе и выглядел совершенно незаинтересованным происходящим. Рядом с ним все также сидела молодая госпожа Рейсс. Среди скамей лавировали младшие лейтенанты в белоснежной форме, разливая напитки в высокие бокалы. Замкомандира Йегера видно не было. Эрен надеялся, что тот еще не ушел, и у него появится возможность каким-то образом снова попасться ему на глаза.

Во второй раз за день крашеный песок арены обжигал его ноги. Инструкторы закрепили стелы и щитки, подняли заградительную сетку. Гости желали смотреть травлю.

Широкий люк в загоне распахнулся, и на арену подняли титана. Вел тот себя странно: семиметровая махина стояла на четвереньках, напоминая Эрену уродливого паука, и прижималась грудью к песку, немного приподняв заднюю часть тела, словно готовясь к прыжку. Перебирая передними конечностями крашеный песок, титан набрасывал его на себя, пытаясь зарыться поглубже, но песка хватило лишь на то, чтобы слегка присыпать выгнутую спину.

«Второй класс опасности», — Сова вновь продемонстрировал свою осведомленность в подобных вопросах.

Эрен пожал плечами: он хорошо помнил все те невероятно долгие, способные усыпить кого угодно, лекции капитана Ханджи. Титаны делятся на три вида: обычные, аномальные и девианты. Невозможно предсказать, каким из них окажется элдиец после ввода сыворотки, обращающей его в титана. Девиантов умерщвляли сразу, если они не требовались для военных операций. Аномальные и обычные могли просидеть в темных подземельях Ямы несколько лет, если это требовалось.

В особенные для Империи даты, такие, как годовщина победы над Элдией или триумфальное завершение очередной войны, за городом разбивали временную площадку под Большие Игры. Стена Мария становилась одной большой зрительской трибуной. На ней расставляли временные скамьи, а элдийских преступников превращали в титанов здесь же, на глазах ликующей толпы, и сбрасывали вниз со стены.

На одном из уроков Эрен спросил капитана Закариуса, что станут делать марлийские власти, если однажды закончатся все элдийцы. Армин не успел пнуть его под столом, а Сова согнулся от хохота на окне. Он поднял вверх большой палец, будто полностью одобряя его хулиганство. Капитан Закариус искренне посоветовал Эрену уделить больше внимания собственным проблемам и не переживать о вещах, которые он не понимает в силу своего непроходимого идиотизма. Еще несколько недель над ним смеялся весь класс, а позже все это забылось. О том, что таким образом капитан Закариус защитил его, Эрен поймет не сразу, а гораздо позже. Когда Ривай изваляет его в грязи тренировочной площадки, а потом потащит в перевязочную, он тихо прошепчет ему на ухо следующее:

— Эрен, как думаешь, для чего правительству нужны гетто? Чтобы без проблем выращивать новые поколения элдийцев.

Сова хлопнет в ладоши прямо над его головой, заставив Эрена вздрогнуть.

«Твой капитан любопытная личность», — тогда Эрен и не предполагал, насколько пророческими окажутся слова призрака.

Армин работал в группе из четырех химер, хотя в последнее время все чаще выступал на арене как боец-одиночка. С Вепрем, Вороном и Волком Эрену довелось и сражаться в поединках, и выходить вместе на травлю Больших Игр. Обменявшись приветственными кивками, они выстроились у загона, дожидаясь знака к началу.

Руководил сегодня травлей вместе с молчаливым Эрдом Гином незнакомый Эрену военный. Судя по форме, служил он в том же подразделении, что и повстречавшийся ему ранее марлиец, и ругался цветисто, не стесняясь ни Ривая, ни присутствующих в ложе гостей.

— Эй, ты. Да, ты. Чего ты там встал? Иди сюда, — Эрен вопросительно указал на себя пальцем, — масок понаденут, циркачи, актеры. Ты язык проглотил или что?

Эрен не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, но сделал, как приказывали. Что же это за войска такие, которые ни черта не знали о правилах Ямы?

«Не советую делать глупости и знакомиться ближе, — тут же отозвался Сова. Если бы не равнодушное лицо, с которым призрак ходил всегда, сколько Эрен его помнил, он бы решил, что тот еще способен испытывать более высокие эмоции, например, переживать о благополучии других, — не наглей».

Когда Эрен не имел возможности ответить ему вслух, Сова переставал притворяться, будто не способен читать его мысли.

— Капитан Гин, почему у вас происходит та же неприятность, что и со спиной, когда она заканчивает свое благородное название и превращается в обычную задницу?

Рядом с ним кто-то хмыкнул.

— Капитан Косло, вернитесь на свое место рядом с замкомандира и позвольте мне сделать свою работу. Мы собираемся хорошо повеселиться, — Эрену был знаком этот голос и улыбчивый офицер.

— Грайс, — капитан Косло закатил глаза, — опять ты на мою голову. Когда-нибудь ты доиграешься.

— Я помню, капитан. Когда это случится, вы лично засунете мне бейсбольную биту в задницу. Но не сегодня. — Грайс снисходительно похлопал уходящего командира по плечу и обратился к капитану Гину. —Старшего не удивить одним титаном. Поднимайте еще четверых.

Под ареной загудели подъемники. К застывшему на песке Пауку присоединился еще один монстр — семиметровый космач. Распахивались люки, и на песок друг за другом выползали титаны: шестиметровый толстяк с прилипшей к лицу блаженной улыбкой, худой словно жердь четырехметровый и совсем мелкорослый, меньше трех метров в высоту, с огромными глазами на половину лица. Чем четче угадывались человеческие черты в титаническом облике, тем ярче была личность до превращения, — так утверждала капитан Ханджи, но никто не проверял ее теорию.

На травлю отправились четыре химеры и сам Грайс, чье решение сунуться в загон к пятерым аномальным титанам попахивало сознательным самоубийством. Вероятнее всего, у Грайса имелись свои причины так поступать, но его каприз лишь добавил Эрену тревог.

Он указал на себя как на лидера группы, обычно эту роль и брал на себя Армин. Он шел замыкающим, добивая титанов вместе с химерой в маске Вепря, Волк и Ворон шли отвлекающими. За несколько месяцев совместной травли с ними Армин успел придумать и опробовать пару кое-каких уловок.

Они разделились на пары, работая по привычной схеме: первая двойка — приманки — идет впереди и отвлекает, вторая — уборщики — добивает. Эрен указал Грайсу на позицию замыкающего. Не хватало еще, чтобы того сожрали или ранили титаны, тогда всю их группу ждало наказание.

В чем уж Эрен не сомневался, так это в зрелищности происходящего: из ложи доносились восторженные вопли. Они согнали титанов в общую кучу, и теперь их выводили из строя по одному. Вепрь забрасывал Эрена на голову жертве, или, если не получалось, то на плечи, и тот быстро карабкался вверх до головы, чтобы ослепить титана. Вепрь тем временем заходил на маневр и кромсал незащищенную шею. Затем они менялись местами. Приманки следили за тем, чтобы внимание остальных титанов не переключилось на уборщиков.

Последним в загоне остался Паук, продолжающий посыпать себе спину песком. Прыгнувший на него не особо удачно Эрен добавил к своим старым ранениям еще и подвернувшуюся ногу. Грайс пронесся совсем рядом, отвлекая от него титана, и Эрен благополучно добрался до шеи, со всей силы погрузил лезвия в нервный узел, обездвиживая Паука на минуту, которой хватило, чтобы выпотрошить его полностью. На землю они осели вместе.

Эрен выдохнул и расслабился. Работа на сегодня была окончена. Осталось только благополучно покинуть арену, спрятать маску Армина и смыть с себя кровь в душевой.

Чего он не ждал, так это налетевшего на него Вепря. От удара маска на его лице треснула, и ее верхняя часть осыпалась на землю.

Рядом с ним приземлился Грайс.

— Все в порядке?

Эрен прикрыл обнажившееся лицо ладонью. Грайс его узнал, и, судя по всему, не обрадовался. Пусть он и не разбирался в правилах Ямы, но сообразил, что одна и та же химера не носит разные маски.

— Это ты? Но ты…

Эрен не дал ему закончить.

— Сделай вид, что не знаешь меня, — тихо попросил он, всматриваясь в его лицо сквозь пальцы. Грайс нахмурился, потом недовольно кивнул.

— Уходи, — отрывисто бросил он и встал так, чтобы прикрыть его отход, — найди потом меня или замкомандира Йегера.

Эрен наклонил голову и, держась левой стороны, бросился к спасительному люку. За дверью его ждал Ривай. Как он оказался там быстрее него, Эрен не знал. Неужели догадался еще до того, как их группа вырезала всех титанов?

«Глупо было надеяться, что твой капитан не узнает того, кого столько лет учил сам. Ты мог не надевать маску, — Сова даже хохотнул от восторга, — вот что, мелкий, я отлучусь».

И он исчез. Эрен не успел ему пожелать даже катиться ко всем чертям. Теперь он остался в полном одиночестве. Его покинул даже назойливый призрак.

Ривай, печатая шаг, медленно подошел к нему. Эрен зажмурился в ожидании, он заметил, как подрагивает правая рука Ривая, и как его пальцы сжимаются в кулак. Но тот сдержался, хотя лучше бы все же ударил.

— Этого героя в камеру, Армина найти и привести ко мне. Живо.

Эрену совсем не понравился его взгляд: так смотрят на смертника.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Свой последний вечер как ученик и первый как химера Эрен провел внутри подземной крипты. Ривай привел его сюда одним из тайных ходов. Он пришел за ним в гостиную на втором этаже жилого корпуса, в котором располагались общие и личные комнаты химер, и своим личным присутствием словно подчеркнул особое отношение к Эрену, за которое тому позже еще перепадет несколько подсечек и подлых ударов от других химер на арене.

Микаса несколько раз пыталась объяснить ему причины поступков Ривая, но Эрен, сцепив зубы, просил ее никогда больше не разговаривать с ним об этом. Она не знала, а Эрен никогда не рассказывал о той неприглядной сцене в душевой. После его первых публичных Игр на арене Ривай вошел в полную пара и обнаженных химер помывочную и, впечатав его голой грудью в стену, на глазах остальных провел рукой, затянутой в перчатку, от шеи до задницы по рассеченной плеткой коже.

— Это мой пес, — Ривай сказал это очень громко, — и своего пса я наказываю сам. Повторять не буду.

Из всего списка накопившихся на Ривая обид это унижение занимало особенное место. Больнее него стал лишь их едва не случившийся поцелуй в подземной крипте и вечер, когда он подписал бумаги. Тогда Ривай вместе с остальными его вещами забрал и фляжку отца, единственное, что осталось от семьи Йегер.

Они долго спускались по винтовой лестнице. С каждым новым витком шахта все сужалась, пока не превратилась в душную кишку, исчезающую в полумраке. Ривай молчал, а Эрен не смел заговаривать первым.

Ривай его избегал, только множились тяжелые тренировки и нелепейшие распоряжения, словно таким образом он хотел наказать его. Эрен злился. По глупости он наговорил всякого о распорядителе и заслуженно получал наказания за нарушение дисциплины. Но избавиться от чувства, будто Ривай отрезал его от себя, как ставший ненужным кусок, не получалось.

Он не хотел закончить свои дни как Ильсе — стать обезглавленным трупом, сидящим возле стены. Ни могилы, ни семьи, ни памяти.

О чем думал Ривай, Эрен не знал. Возможно, тот надеялся, что Эрен предпочтет более безопасную дорогу — станет одним из инструкторов. Но провести в Яме всю жизнь, обучая новое поколение элдийских детей убивать таких же элдийцев на потеху толпе, Эрен категорически отказывался. Его собственная дорога на свободу начиналась через контракт. Он был готов умереть на бумагах как Эрен Аккерман, но вернуть через несколько лет собственное имя и снова стать Эреном Йегером.

Лестница уходила вниз не меньше, чем на десять метров. Об этом Эрену поведал плетущийся следом за ними Сова. Прорубленные в каменной толще воздушные шахты не спасали от духоты и странного запаха. Соскользнув с последней ступеньки, Эрен вступил в крошечное помещение.

Слева в стене зиял низкий пролом, и Ривай, пригнув голову, вошел туда. Эрен, не обращая внимания не смешки Совы и его советы наклонится ниже, последовал за ним.

Спустя несколько шагов низкий лаз вывел Эрена в затопленное темнотой пространство. Затхлый воздух наводил на мысли, что где-то за стеной вывалили кучу старого белья.

Ривай неожиданно возник справа. В руках он держал вычурный семирожковый светильник. [9] Горели только две свечи.

Он молча прошел мимо Эрена, случайно задев его плечом, и снова растворился в душном мраке. Через какое-то время плавающие во тьме огоньки ярко вспыхнули, и по периметру помещения поползла огненная змея. Эрен вспомнил, как отец рассказывал, что раньше в каменные желоба наливали горючие масла. Толку от такого освещения было мало, зато вони предостаточно.

Огонь медленно расползался вдоль стен, отвоевывая у тьмы ниши, арочные своды и спящие в углах статуи. Гигантский зал, на пороге которого стоял Эрен, открывал анфиладу комнат, уходящих в темную бесконечность. Груды черепов и костей, аккуратно сложенных друг на друга, возвышались от пола до потолка, полностью скрыв под собой каменную кладку.

Эрен отвернулся, но то, что он увидел дальше, заставило его ноги подогнуться, а его самого рухнуть на каменный пол.

Вдоль стены на длинном каменном постаменте лежал скелет женщины. Ее ноги, согнутые в коленях, были широко раскинуты, а между ними торчал крошечный череп, символизируя появление ребенка на свет. Спустя некоторое расстояние от черепа, скрепленный то ли раствором, то ли еще чем-то, лежал скелет новорожденного, затем еще один, но более крупного размера, дальше ползущие скелеты детей вставали на четвереньки, потом на две ноги, затем и в полный рост, пока вереница бредущих останков не заканчивалась высоким скелетом. Он стоял на коленях между широко раскинутых ног еще одного женского скелета. Что символизировала последняя сцена, Эрен догадывался.

— Что это за место?

Он обернулся в поисках Ривая. Тот невозмутимо сидел на каменной скамье в дальнем углу зала. Лицо его скрывалось в тени, и сам он походил на одну из статуй.

— Крипта Имир.[9]

Эрен никогда не слышал о марлийском божестве с таким именем.

— А кости здесь откуда?

— Не хочешь спросить, чьи они?

Эрен покачал головой. Яма из его кошмаров действительно оказалась монстром. Глубоко под землей, в своем чреве она тайно хранила останки не одной сотни людей.

— Мне кажется, я знаю ответ.

Ривай похлопал по скамье, приглашая Эрена занять место возле него. Тот неохотно поднялся, отряхнул штаны и, стараясь лишний раз не глазеть на костяное убранство, сел рядом. Ривай смотрел куда-то в сторону. В одной из ниш, украшенной черепами, скрывалась статуя. Высокий юноша тянул руки вверх, словно молил равнодушное небо о пощаде, за ногу его схватил выползший из земли скелет.

— Чтобы ты не сомневался, я тебе расскажу, — и пусть голос Ривая и оставался ровным, Эрен чувствовал, как того душит ледяная ярость. — Это кости со старого элдийского кладбища. Когда строили еще первую Яму, все останки сбросили в подземелье. Нашли их при реконструкции. Тогда лорд Тайбер, — на незаданный вопрос пояснил Ривай, — да, тот самый, сказал, что не Аккерманы их сюда положили, не им их и убирать, велел перестроить катакомбы в крипту и украсить ее этими самыми костями. С тех пор так повелось, что все останки погибших в Яме элдийцев хранятся здесь.

Расспрашивать дальше об останках Эрен не желал.

— Кто такая Имир?

— Древняя богиня из элдийских легенд. Когда она умерла, ее божественные силы разделились и воплотились в величайших воинах Элдии, призванных защищать свой народ. Знаешь эту легенду?

— В первый раз слышу, — тихо отозвался Эрен.

— Я думал, отец тебе рассказывал, — Ривай вдруг положил свою руку ему на голову и развернул ее налево. — Что ж. Смотри сам.

В глубокой нише пряталась картина. Обнаженная женщина с горном возвышалась над коленопреклонными поданными.

Изображенные на полотне слуги на людей походили мало, больше на аномальных титанов. Эрен хотел спросить Ривая, почему на картине все голые, но получилось иначе:

— Ты очень злишься?

Эрен не успел заткнуть себе рот. Вопрос, который терзал его несколько дней, сорвался с губ сам.

Ривай убрал руку и сжал ему плечо.

— Очень.

Больше он ничего не сказал. Эрен глубоко вдохнул и попытался снова. Терять уже было нечего.

— Зачем ты привел меня сюда?

— Чтобы ты посмотрел на своих настоящих хозяев, Эрен. Ты подписал контракт с людоедами.

— Это единственный выход, который мне остается.

— Нет, — пальцы Ривая ласково прошлись по его шее, и тем разительней был контраст с его жестокими словами, — это единственный выход, который ты знаешь.

Эрен схватил эту чертову руку и отбросил ее от себя.

— И что мне предлагаешь ты? Знаешь, как выбраться из Ямы, чтобы меня не пристрелил первый патруль? Какой у меня есть выбор?

— Для начала прекрати кричать.

Эрен вскочил со скамьи и, спрятав руки в карманы, попросил:

— Я хочу уйти.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ривай и, схватив его в охапку, повалил на скамью. Эрен вскрикнул, ударившись головой, а затем замер. Ривай завел его руки за голову и, переплетая их пальцы, склонился над ним. — Эрен, — позвал он. Губы Ривая оказались слишком близко от его собственных. — Когда придет время, я покажу тебе еще одну дорогу, но ты должен мне пообещать.

— Что? — Эрен проигнорировал упирающийся в его ногу чужой стояк, как и свой собственный.

— Не делай глупостей и постарайся не умереть.

Эрен кивнул. Ривай криво улыбнулся и отпустил его руки. Вставать он не спешил, но и Эрена больше не удерживал. Эрен мог бы оттолкнуть его, если бы захотел. Если бы захотел…

Сова появился совсем некстати.

Высунувшись из-за костянной пирамиды, он уточнил: «Мне снова помолчать?»

Ривай вдруг резко повернулся, и на мгновение Эрену показалось, будто он тоже видит его призрака.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Кошмары Эрену снились редко. Обычно он проваливался в сон без сновидений, изможденный то тренировками, то наказаниями. Все его дни слились в один нескончаемый поток ударов, подсечек и захватов.

Химеры-первогодки работали в парах. Когда стало известно имя его напарника, он лишь сжал кулаки от бессилия. Ривай издевался над ним, поставив в команду с девчонкой старше Эрена лишь на год.

Злился он недолго. Ее звали Анни, и она уделала его за два раунда. Сова смеялся и хлопал себя кулаками по коленями. Капитан Закариус, наблюдавший за их кровавой потасовкой, тоже повеселился. Летал Эрен через плечо ошеломительно изящно, именно так выразилась Ханджи, прилепив ему карикатурную повязку на разбитый лоб.

Лето стояло душное. С материка подули обжигающие ветры, приносящие раскаленный песок, головную боль и дополнительные наряды на уборку. Его первая Жатва стремительно приближалась. Из столицы прибыла специальная комиссия и ее глава, угрюмый мужчина, чем-то неуловимо похожий на Сову, заглядывал пару раз на площадку и отобрал нескольких первогодок для участия в Играх. Для Эрена в эти визиты находилось очередное важное задание, и столкнулись они один единственный раз.

Ривай не хотел, чтобы его заметили?

Список допущенных к Жатве химер повесили в общем зале. Обнаружив в нем имена Бертольда и Райнера, Эрен не удивился. Наблюдая за ними со стороны, он поражался их нечеловеческой ловкости. Сова, болтающийся за его спиной, недовольно щелкал языком. Как и Эрена, что-то его в них настораживало.

— Мне кажется, — сигнал к окончанию тренировки давно прозвучал, а они так и лежали с Анни на песке, не в состоянии собраться с силами и подняться на ноги после последнего раунда, — я скончаюсь раньше, чем меня выпустят на арену.

Анни его услышала и хрипло рассмеялась, хотя обычно редко прислушивалась к тому, что он бормотал себе под нос.

— Хорошо. Избавишь меня от наших вечерних встреч. Порядком уже надоело.

— Вы образец идеального старшего товарища, — просипел Эрен, пытаясь подделать известный всем в Яме голос капитана Вермана. Анни тотчас же больно пнула его мыском ботинка в ногу, Эрен ответил ей тем же.

— Бьешь как девчонка, — резко отчитала она. — Тебя выпотрошат как свинью, если выйдешь на арену сейчас, — Анни выразительно провела ребром ладони по горлу, — любой из старших отправит тебя в больничное крыло на месяц. Прости меня, Эрен, я не такая мудрая, как твой, — он приготовился окрыситься: водилась за Анни привычка поминать распорядителя при каждом удобном случае и выводить Эрена из себя, — протектор. К этому невозможно подготовиться. Хочешь быть химерой — убей в себе человечность.

Последние слова Анни поглотил грохот. Небо над Ямой разрезали красные сполохи, и по темному небосклону проплыл переливающийся сотнями огней дракон.

— Бродячий цирк из Хизуру приехал, ну надо же, — она резко поднялась, отряхнув песок с одежды, протянула ему руку. — Идем, Эрен. Завтра тяжелый день.

Той ночью он долго не мог заснуть, все ворочался в кровати. Мешало и размеренное дыхание Армина, и тихий гул не смолкавших на подземных уровнях паровых машин.

— Чтобы ты ни делал, в конце все равно превратишься в зверя, — Эрен уже и не помнил, кто из них двоих сказал ему это: Ривай или все же Анни. А может, это и вовсе был Сова?

В его кошмаре тоже бесновался ветер. Ноги его, обутые в странные сапоги, по щиколотку уходили в мелкий песок. Он забивался в глаза, проникал через несколько слоев ткани в нос и уши. Эрен знал, что за его спиной, закутанная в такие же черные одежды, бредет Микаса.

Солнце напоминало белое пятно извести, уродливо расплывшееся в бесконечно глубокой синеве. Вдали из песка поднималась деревня. Уродливые дома без крыш цеплялись друг за друга и ползли на пологую гору. Во сне ему было очень важно добраться туда как можно быстрее, и он все прибавлял и прибавлял шаг. Микаса несколько раз хватала его за рукав, качая головой и уговаривая не торопиться.

— Он ждал так долго, подождет и еще.

В уши вливался знакомый голос:

— Их было девять, этих легендарных воинов. Они умели обращаться в титанов по собственному желанию и обладали невероятной мощью. Во время войны империя не успела захватить их всех, и те несколько, кто еще служил королевской семье Рейссов, предпочли поражению смерть. Так заведено, что каждый из них воплотится в подходящем для него наследнике вновь. Старый лорд Тайбер придумал Ямы не только для развлечения и запугивания. Они нужны империи, чтобы найти еще не пробудившихся носителей этих воинов. Мне повезло, я оказался в Яме, которой управлял один из проводников. Он видел тени еще не воплотившихся титанов.

На этот раз, когда его потянули за рукав, Эрен оглянулся. Пустыня, далекая деревня на горе, Микаса, завернутая в кокон темных одежд — все исчезло.

Он стоял посреди костницы, скрытой глубоко под Ямой, и вокруг него плескалась тьма.

Кто-то настойчиво звал его по имени, и Эрен бросился навстречу голосу.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Эрену была знакома эта винтовая лестница. Десять метров вниз по душной шахте. Ничего с тех пор не изменилось, только пролом в крипту стал уже, хотя, Эрен усмехнулся про себя, это он сам подрос.

Все повторялось снова. Ривай исчез, а затем вернулся с семирожковым светильником.

«Менорой, — поправил его Сова, — очень ценная вещь. И тяжелая. Можешь ударить им своего Ривая по голове и сбежать».

Эрен сделал вид, будто не слышит его тупую болтовню. Зажигать старинный светильник Ривай не стал. Эрен уже устал удивляться происходящему, поэтому покорился, когда тот взял его за руку, словно имел на это право, и потянул за собой.

За костянной залой скрывалась еще одна. В ней дышалось немного легче, вероятно, поблизости имелась воздушная шахта. Кости здесь сложили в пирамиды, а с потолка свисала уродливая люстра, собранная из человеческих черепов.

Ривай продолжал его тащить за собой через анфиладу пахнущих смертью комнат.

— Помнишь, я как-то сказал, что поставлю на тебя?

Наконец Ривай нарушил молчание. Эрен хотел выдернуть руку, но тот лишь сильнее сжал его пальцы.

— Ты много чего мне говорил. Например, что покажешь другую дорогу и прочий поэтический бред. А на самом деле ты оставил меня. Ну и плевать. Что ты сделал с Армином?

— Ничего. Если хочешь его снова увидеть, шевели задницей. «Чинвад» отправляется через четверть часа с тобой или без тебя на борту. Вы уходите на лодке.

— Ривай?

— Вспомнил, как меня зовут? Отлично. Надеюсь, больше не забудешь.

Эрен отказывался идти дальше, пока Ривай не объяснит, какого черта он вытворяет. Эрен остановился и дернул его за руку. Ривай прошипел, но остановился. Он развернулся и смотрел на Эрена как раньше, немного насмешливо и — влюбленно?

— Кто такие мы? Где Армин? Куда ты тащишь меня?

— Тебе в каком порядке отвечать? С Армином все в порядке. Я переправил его на дирижабль. Через неделю он умрет от лихорадки. Протокол о смерти и тело Ханджи подготовила еще десять дней назад. В кой-то раз твоя дурость сыграла нам на руку, — усмехнулся Ривай, — ты тоже умрешь. Пока не решил еще от чего, но у меня будет время тебя убить, утопить, отравить. Пожелания есть? Эрен, если ты продолжишь на меня так смотреть, я за себя не ручаюсь. И мы точно опоздаем.

 — Ривай, — Эрен не знал, что он хочет сделать с ним: ударить, обнять, закричать или все вместе одновременно.

— Ты уходишь из Ямы, Эрен. За стеной Мария тебя ждет твой брат.

— Этот странный парень в белой шляпе?

— Вижу, ты нашел свои мозги, потрудись их не растерять по дороге, пока я не присоединюсь к вам.

Сердце ухнуло вниз, и все внутри свело. Он не ошибся. Тот бородач действительно приходился ему родственником. Эрен улыбнулся, а Ривай друг протянул руку и невесомо прикоснулся к его щеке. Некоторое время они стояли, пока Ривай не покачал недовольно головой и хотел было отнять руку, но Эрен успел перехватить ускользающие пальцы и прижать обратно.

— Эрен, нам надо спешить. Обсудим все по дороге.

Эрен кивнул, с тоской отпустил Ривая и пошел следом.

— Марлийский офицер Грайс, он велел мне найти…

— Он не марлиец, — перебил его Ривай, — один из доверенных лиц твоего брата и будущий Звероподобный титан. Помнишь историю о богине Имир?

— Смутно, — отозвался Эрен.

Помещения крипты закончились, и они вышли в новый коридор, который медленно поднимался вверх. Эрен ощутил легкое дуновение свежего воздуха и зашагал быстрее. Ему казалось, что за плечи его хватают мертвые и тянут обратно. Но Ривай крепко сжимал его руку и продолжал рассказывать удивительные вещи о людях, способных обращаться в титанов по своему желанию, которых разыскивает Империя, об организации Возрождение Элдии, когда-то взорвавшей Шиганшийскую Яму и устроившей побег обнаруженному комиссией среди химер носителю Атакующего, о замкомандующего Йегере и двойном агенте Анни, о королеве Хистории и погибшем, но сумевшем все-таки передать Армину проснувшегося в себе Колоссального титана Бертольда. О тайной сети, оплетающей марлийскую империю и готовую сжать свои цепкие пальцы на ее горле.

«Им не хватает только Атакующего титана, — Сова вновь хохотнул, — тебя, меня, нас».

Коридор, по которому они шли, закончился тупиком. Ривай надавил на известные только ему выступы, и дверь распахнулась. В лицо Эрену ударил свежий ветер. Ривай вывел его к судоходному каналу. Внизу в лодке Эрена ждала старая знакомая.

— Опаздываете, господин Ривай, — Эрен всегда поражался ее способности оставаться невозмутимой при любых обстоятельствах, — Микаса снова станет нервничать. Привет, Эрен. Выглядишь отвратительно счастливым.

Ривай подтолкнул его к лодке. Эрен не хотел уходить вот так, когда оставалась еще сотня вопросов.

— Бестелесный, отвечаешь за него головой.

Сова за его спиной хмыкнул и утвердительно кивнул.

— Ты его видишь?

Ривай улыбнулся, а потом шагнул к нему и крепко обнял.

— Я же говорил тебе, ты не одинок.

Он натянул ему на голову капюшон и подтолкнул к лодке.

— Вперед, — хохотнул Сова.

— Вперед, — повторил Эрен.

— Вперед.

На империю Марлия надвигался шторм.

**Author's Note:**

> ПОСЛЕСЛОВИЕ
> 
> [1] Эвроклидон — греческое название северо-восточного ветра, часто по силе близкого к шторму.  
> [2]Чинвад (Чинват Парвата) — мост через реку, ведущий в царство Мертвых.  
> [3] Подобная попытка самоубийства гладиатора описывается в рассказе известного философа и политического деятеля Сенеки (учитель Нерона). Гладиатор покончил собой в уборной, засунув в горло привязанную к палке губку, которую использовали для санитарных нужд.  
> [4] Гипогей или гипогеум с латинского переводится как «подземное жилище». Это подземный лабиринт в римских амфитеатрах, располагающийся под ареной, где находился ряд технических и хозяйственных помещений со сложной системой ходов и подъемников. Гипогеумами также называют подземные святилища.  
> [5] Четырехглазый пес Гарм из скандинавской мифологии сторожил вход в царство Хель. Четырехглазыми псами называют собак с двумя большими пятнами над глазами. Существует множество легенд и историй об особых способностях подобных собак. Считается, что они обладают особым чутьем, способны видеть всевозможных духов, оберегать хозяина во время охоты. В юго-восточной Азии верили, что четырехглазая собака никогда не спит и защищает умершего от демонов. Часто четырехглазые собаки становились компаньонами шаманов.  
> [6] Либитина почиталась римлянами как богиня мертвых, погребения и земли. В честь нее, кстати, в Колизее назывались ворота, через которые выносили павших на арене гладиаторов — ворота Либитины или ворота смерти. Говорили, что Либитина просыпается после того, как пройдет сирокко — сильный жаркий ветер, который приходит в средиземноморье из Африки. Из-за обилия в нем мелкого горячего песка плохо переносится человеком, вызывая нервные заболевания вплоть до безумия. Дует обычно два-три дня подряд.  
> По преданию, царь Сервий Туллий велел приносит в священные рощи и храмы Либитины по монетке за каждого умершего, таким образом в империи велся учет погибших.  
> [7] Клепсидра — водяные часы, использовавшиеся вплоть до XVII века  
> [8] Водоворот относится к спиральной форме. Спираль достаточно сложный и многозначный символ, означающий силу, время, циклические ритмы, фазы рождения и смерти, старения и роста. В Японии круговорот считался эмблемой бога грома, символом вечности, объединением сил и карателей.  
> [9] Оссуарий, костница, кимитирия — место, где хранятся кости. Традиция хранения черепов и костей предков существовала и существует среди зороастрицев, иудеев и христиан (римские католики и православные), также древние костницы встречаются и в Новом Свете (цивилизация майя). Седлецкая капелла в Кутна-Горе (Чехия), обитель монахов капуцинов Санта-Мария делла Кончеционе (Рим), крипта в Палермо, катакомбы под Парижем, гора Афон и т.д


End file.
